


Swapping and Sharing

by DraceDomino



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Creampie, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/Other, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Partner Swapping, Romance, Sharing, Vaginal Fingering, Wifeswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and his wife Sumia are taking a much needed vacation to the beach. Going along with them are their dear friends Futa!Robin and Cordellia. There on the warm sands, the two couples get more intimate with each other than they ever have before...</p>
<p>Commissioned story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Swapping and Sharing  
Part One  
-By Drace Domino

A little time at the beach was just the thing to unwind after a few long months of work. Rebuilding an entire kingdom was a big job even for a king as respected as Chrom, and if it wouldn’t of been for the tireless efforts of those closest to him it never would’ve been possible. Such long nights and seemingly endless days certainly deserved a reward, or at the very least, a chance for four friends to enjoy each other’s company in the peace and quiet alongside the shore.

It was just the four of them that warm summer day; Chrom and his wife Sumia, along with Robin and her wife Cordelia. Marriage had come during the events of the long war but it was only now that they were able to truly enjoy it, to relish in the love and fondness that had formed between them in times of much harsher strife. Chrom’s dearest friend Robin had made quite the wife both to and of the lovely Cordelia, and the four of them were the essential power couples of the kingdom. The two married pairs that everyone looked towards as an example of what true marriage should be like; paragons of love and affection and a close bond that could never be shattered.

The people didn’t know the struggles they had gone over to reach that point, though. They knew nothing of the past fondness that Cordelia had harbored for Chrom, nor did they know about the guilt that ate at Sumia in the months following her marriage to the same man. Though those times were long behind them they were still footnotes in their relationships, a tangled love quartet that had only resolved once the flames of war had died down and the four were able to sort things out in proper adult fashion. Now, with the kingdom at peace and the warm sun keeping the sand underneath their feet a comfortable degree, the comfort and freedom between the two couples was as high as ever. As close as any two married pairs could be...and perhaps even beyond.

“Robin, isn’t Sumia the prettiest thing you’ve ever seen?” Cordelia mused aloud, watching as she laid within the arms of her wife. Her head was tilted as she gazed at the blanket just beside their own, licking her lips at the sight that rested before her. “She always looks so regal. Like she was born with a little spark of the divine.”

Sumia blushed at the praise, tinting cheeks that were already puffed out from the presence of her husband’s cock.

It had been a rather relaxing afternoon when the most intimate time between the four friends had begun; Chrom and Sumia resting against each other on a simple blanket while Robin and her wife shared the one beside them. While Chrom had laid shirtless in a pair of swimming trunks each of the girls wore their own revealing summer attire; Sumia and Cordelia in two piece bikinis that showed off their lovely frame and Robin in a solid one piece that strapped across her shoulders and covered firmly against her lap. The four had been enjoying the sun after a late afternoon of swimming in the nearby shore, until Sumia had observed that her husband had required a bit of attention. At the time she had mostly been joking about it, suggesting that he was poking a hole straight through her bikini as she rested against his lap, but that simple joke had started a bit of an avalanche between the warriors so close to each other’s hearts.

Sumia wasn’t entirely sure who had spoken up next; whether it was Chrom laughing that he could hardly stay anything less than hard surrounded by such beautiful women or if it was Robin’s thoughtful observation that Sumia should do her wifely duty and assist him, but...well, it didn’t matter, since the end result was the same. Sumia was there on her hands and knees, one hand wrapped around the base of Chrom’s cock as she smoothed her lips down to the very edge of his shaft. Right there in front of Cordelia and Robin, sucking down her husband’s length like she often only did within the privacy of their quarters. So when Cordelia had praised her beauty, compared her to royalty of the gods themselves, the blush that crossed her cheeks had intensified even further. It was a testament to how far they had all come as friends that Cordelia watched Sumia such Chrom’s cock without a trace of jealousy...and in fact, watched with a bit of fond infatuation.

“How’s it feel, Chrom?” Robin spoke up with a smile, a few wisps of her silver blonde hair hanging before her eyes. She had pulled her hair keenly back into a bun at the back of her head and while she spoke she kept one arm draped firmly around Cordelia’s waist, clutching her redheaded lover tight while she gazed at the married pair. “Looks like Sumia knows how to treat the king in the most royal of fashions.”

“She knows how to make me happy, that’s for certain.” Chrom responded with a grin, unable to deny the joy of it. His member was thicker and harder than he could scarcely remember it ever being, fueled in its passions by the proximity of their dear friends. Sumia’s warm and inviting mouth was wonderful under normal circumstances, but while being watched by Robin and her wife? It was almost too deliriously joyful to endure. Already he had been forced to fight off a rushing climax and hold it back, eager not just to draw out the pleasure for as long as possible, but to prove to their friends that he could hold his impressive size until pleasure had been properly administered. With a fond smile Chrom gazed down at Sumia’s face, her lips wrapped taut around his shaft and her cheeks wet with a trace of saliva from her messy work. It was with a husbandly touch that he stroked the side of her face with a fond expression on his lips, and finally he spoke with a touch of the same naughty delight that had overtaken them that afternoon. “Perhaps you two would like to show off, too? I’d have a hard time believing that after so many months together, Cordelia doesn’t know how to please the kingdom’s finest strategist.”

It was Cordelia’s turn to blush a red matching the color of her hair, and Robin’s turn to give a wide and hungry grin.

“Chrom, my friend?” She asked, and moved a hand out to pat his shoulder. “That...is a remarkable idea.”

 

It was a few moments later that both Chrom and Robin stood on the warm sand, facing each other so close that they could reach out to brace on one another’s body. Robin’s hands found a safe spot on Chrom’s broad, bare shoulders and Chrom clutched his top strategist’s waist, holding the slender woman steady as they enjoyed the treatment they were receiving. Situated in between them, both women sitting on their bikini-clad rears on the sand, each wife tended to their respective partner. Sumia still sucked long and deep on Chrom’s cock while Cordelia had begun tending to Robin’s own; an impressive length that sat just above a womanly slit, a stark showing of the duality of Robin’s nature. Though the strategist still wore her one piece bathing suit Cordelia had taken great care to pull the lower part aside, just far enough to fish out the throbbing length that had been bulging the fabric since the first time Sumia licked Chrom’s length. Now fully exposed and fully unveiled before Chrom and Sumia, Robin enjoyed the warm comfort of her wife’s mouth across her throbbing length.

Robin and Chrom simply shared a smile, thrilled at the accepting free spirits that their wives had proven to be. Never had either of them ever nurtured the idea that Sumia or Cordelia could enjoy such precisely naughty dealings, but then...things changed after a long war. It was important to live for the moment, to enjoy their loved ones and their friends, and to never deny themselves any trace of pleasure. With Cordelia and Sumia sitting back to back, their heads pressed alongside each other as they sucked cocks coming from different directions, it was clear they were refusing any such denial. While the girls sat their legs stretched out underneath that of their partner’s, and while each woman held a hand against their respective property’s shaft their other found a far more intimate place to rest. Fondling themselves through their bikini bottoms was enough to draw a wetness that could only be matched by a dip in the ocean, and what they felt just then was far, far warmer and more comforting than what they’d find past the shore.

Both women worked up and down cocks that were wonderfully familiar to them, Sumia slurping down to Chrom’s base and holding it as deep as she could manage, her nose burying against his lap and her charming eyes looking up at her husband until she could no longer keep him hilted. Cordelia dealt with a cock that was only slightly smaller than Chrom’s own, but she was tasked not only with attention to the shaft she was offered buy the slender pussy that hid underneath. Her hand would stroke and twist against that shaft only to drop an inch southward, her fingers twisting forward to give those warm, wet folds a few brief seconds of affectionate petting. The same attentions she afforded her wife within their home on any given night, the same affections she knew that Robin had come to crave. It was true that Chrom had been Cordelia’s first crush and first love, but those old feelings had never once stood in the way for the love she grew for Robin. The pale haired strategist had stolen her heart long before it had a chance to break by Sumia and Chrom’s marriage, and that slender and mysterious woman had kept Cordelia firmly satisfied in mind, body, and soul.

...in particular body. Body was a big one. With both pieces of the gender equation Robin had little trouble satisfying anything Cordelia might ever desire, from giving her a rutting to match any she could find elsewhere in the kingdom to bending over the bed and accepting a toy from her. Cordelia had been fed a steady diet of sexual satisfaction in the months since marrying Robin, and now sitting there on the beach with her back pressed against her best friend she found a whole new level of enjoyment. The two women were resting so close together that their cheeks were squeezed in tight; Sumia and Cordelia’s faces rubbing idly back and forth as their mouths worked against the respective shafts they enjoyed. There were few things quite as thrilling as feeling Chrom’s cock poke Cordelia’s face from within Sumia’s own beautiful mouth, and every time she felt that pressure her fingers worked more rapidly against her own damp, hungry, hot folds.

Robin and Chrom both gazed at each other as they were serviced, looking down from time to time at the diligent work of their wives but mostly keeping their attention focused on each other. Robin’s hands against Chrom’s broad shoulders kept her anchored and steady, while Chrom’s grip on his best friend’s waist was enough to give him the strength to remain up. There was a closeness that had been shared between the two from the first moment the then-prince ran across the then-amnesiac, and it was hard to think of any moment in which that bond was bolder than it was in that moment. They had been each other’s right hand during their weddings, the godparents of each other’s children, and now…? Well, now they found a whole new level of intimacy that neither one knew properly how to express. Robin had nearly been the one to do it, to speak up or lean forward, to press her mouth to Chrom’s and show just how much she appreciated him not just as a king, but as a man and a sexual creature of her fantasies. Before she had managed to do so; however, the naughty wives sitting on the sand had forced both of their attention downward.

“Just like that, Sumia! Ohhh, that looks so good!” Cordelia’s voice was ringing with mischief, and looking down revealed that the two wives had pulled the respective cocks free of their mouths, moving to shift them both to settle in between their faces. They laid them firmly right on top of each other, Robin’s settled keenly overtop Chrom’s own, and each member was not only covered in a layer of wife-drawn spit but now the warm fingers of two horny women desperately jerking them back and forth. Sumia and Cordelia giggled at each other before gazing up at their partners, each one wearing a look of unbridled and uncontrollable desire and mischief as they introduced Robin and Chrom’s cocks to each other.

“They fit so well against each other!” Sumia beamed, as if it was justification for the sudden press of two best friends’ lengths. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of this before, Chrom!”

Neither of the two owners of those cocks were able to speak. Robin was far too deep in the trembling beginnings of an orgasm to marvel at the insinuation, and Chrom was too far lost in joy to refute it. Not that he possibly could in any honest form...he had indeed thought of that moment before, and hearing it be announced with his best friend’s hands on his shoulders was simply too much even for a king. Though Sumia and Cordelia had done the greatest work that late afternoon in bringing their partners to climax, when their moment came neither Robin nor Chrom was focused on their wives when it happened. For in the heat of the moment, with both of their lengths twitching and throbbing and pulsing against each other in a spit-covered, delightful mess, they could only gaze into each other’s eyes and experience the closest moment they had ever enjoyed.

Both of them cried out as they came, their cocks beginning to spasm thanks to the hungry jerking motions of their wives and the excitement of having their members pressed in so close together. Robin was the first to release but only by a split second; her length trembling and releasing a sudden spurt of cream that connected squarely above Chrom’s cock. It struck the base of his lap and almost instantly began to smear across him, her cum swirling about that impressive length thanks to the motions of a pair of horny wives eagerly pumping their lengths together. It was thrilling and intense and a wonderful moment for the strategist, but it was a moment that was soon to be shoved into second place by what happened when Chrom’s own orgasm came.

With a heavy grunt the king could no longer hold on, and when his cock began to spurt there were precious few places for it to go. Situated as it was squarely underneath Robin’s own throbbing length, the most obvious and inviting spot for the thick spout of kingly cream was to plaster the smoothly shaven and warm, pink folds of his top strategist. That wet pussy hiding underneath Robin’s shaft was suddenly painted with white from the king himself, jerked there by the hands of their beautiful wives.

Robin’s cry of delight was almost too intense for her to remain standing during, and it was only by Chrom’s own strength was she able to keep up. With her cock aching in delight and her pussy feeling raw, exposed, and hungry, the strategist could only look up with a glazed expression of delight on her face and a joyful tone to her voice.

“This...this opens many doors.” Was all she could offer, her analytical view of the situation. As a strategist it was her job to look at every opportunity, and a great many of them just opened up between the four dear friends. And, as any king would expect of his top strategist, Robin’s brow knit with a clever gaze riding on her face. “...I have an idea.”

 

Typically, Robin’s ideas had been the sort that turned the tides of war and changed the face of leadership across the kingdoms. That said, Chrom had a hard time denying that her first idea that afternoon was easily amongst her best. In just a few seconds time Robin had gone from standing up to sitting on a blanket, her bathing suit still pulled just enough to the side to leave her cock and now cum-covered pussy fully exposed. Moreover the strategist’s body was covered up by that of her wife, the beautiful Cordelia that was now seated firmly within the other woman’s lap, her pussy wrapped tightly around that thick, hungry shaft. Cordelia’s own bikini bottoms had been pulled to the side much in the same fashion as Robin’s clothes, and together the two looked almost nearly-dressed as Cordelia rested her back against Robin’s breasts and giggled as she kept herself seated. Her legs were raised and her knees were bent, assisted in part thanks to Robin’s hands cupped underneath them, and she bounced merrily on that stiff member squarely in front of her other two friends. The man whom she had once crushed so heavily on was watching in delight, and as he stepped up to the scene before him he gave one last glance back to Sumia standing just to the sideline.

“Go ahead, Chrom.” Sumia purred, watching in as much fascination as her husband. The beautiful blonde’s face was marked with just a bit of cum from the recent mess she had helped to cause, though she was rapidly cleaning herself up of it with a few sweeping fingers across her cheeks and over the edge of her nose. She was greedily sucking up what cream she could find marking her flesh, and though she couldn’t tell if it was Chrom or Robin’s or a mixture thereof, her hunger didn’t mind. She licked her lips as she savored one more taste of that sticky flavor, and gestured towards the couple fucking right before her eyes. “Give Cordelia a taste.”

Chrom nodded, stepping forward with full embracing permission from his wife. Of all the beachside crew only the king had stripped fully down; his bathing suit tossed aside and resting in the sand as he swung his member forward. He was already stiff and ready for more by the time he first felt Cordelia’s mouth gratefully wrap around his cock, and his knees locked as he bucked his hips forward, offering her every last inch of his length. As a man of honor Chrom had never once even nurtured the idea of being unfaithful to his wife, but since she was only a few feet away encouraging him on it was clear that afternoon was outside the normal rules. The inviting lips of the eager redhead passed down his shaft to nestle against the base, and with a guiding hand Chrom let his fingers sink into her crimson hair to hold her there, ready to enjoy the mouth of his old dear friend.

“She looks so good sucking a cock!” Sumia purred, watching hungrily as her husband was given pleasure by another woman. She shot her gaze from the sucking Cordelia to the thrusting Robin underneath her, marvelling at how her best friend had suddenly gone to be penetrated by two people in the same fluid motion. With Chrom’s cock swirled by her tongue and Robin’s piercing deep into Cordelia’s sex it was quite a show for Sumia to enjoy, and she couldn’t help but break out into a sweet laugh that carried across the other three. “Cordelia! Is it as much fun as riding a pegasus?!”

It was more, but she was hardly in a position to answer. Cordelia’s eyes were closed and her tongue was dancing, flickering back and forth Chrom’s member as it pushed deeper and deeper into her mouth. She managed to suck it as best she could even as she rode on Robin’s familiar length, her body bouncing up and down and gratefully resting against her wife’s lap. Each thrust of the woman underneath her filled her with pleasure that was familiar and altogether new and exciting in the same stroke; enhanced and sweetened by the spectacle that was going on. Never did Cordelia think she’d get the chance to run her mouth across Chrom’s massive member, but here it was! That opportunity was offered to her now with the blessing and even invitation of her own beloved wife, and standing nearby her best friend Sumia was only cheering it on. After all the fighting she had endured, all the hardship, it was good to be rewarded with a few moments of pure, unadulterated bliss.

Bliss that she shared with both Robin and Chrom, who were enjoying the sensation of Cordelia’s body around each one of their cocks. Chrom had bit down on his bottom lip as he continued to thrust into the young woman’s mouth, picking up all the ways in which a blowjob from the lovely Cordelia was different from his own equally enchanting wife. The tiny touches, the way their tongues swept back and forth, the hungry swallows of cock-flavored spit that they managed while they worked. It was all up to an expert’s senses to pick up those subtle differences, but Chrom was finding himself to have a talent for it that was as acute as it was enthusiastic. He could get used to enjoying the holes of other women, at least when they meant as much to him as Cordelia, and at least as his beloved Sumia offered her encouraging blessing.

“Robin…” Cordelia’s voice finally offered in a tone that sounded like a song, her hand moving to keep pumping Chrom’s length as she gazed over her shoulder. She pointed at that large cocktip connected to her lips with a bead of spit, and offered her wife a sweet giggle as she did so. “Would you like to try some? I bet you’ll just love the taste…”

Her words were teasing and kind; not necessarily meant to be taken seriously so much as they were to keep the excitement within the moment going. But when she gazed back into the eyes of her pale haired wife, those solid features that she had come to grow so fond of, she saw a passion there that she hadn’t really expected. It was a surprise to Chrom when Robin’s mouth darted forward to accept that invitation, but not necessarily to Cordelia. At least, not after she had seen that look. She knew that look well as it settled on Robin’s brow: the look of a woman that had wanted to taste Chrom for far, far too long. How could she possibly refuse it?

“Ohhh! R...Robin!” Chrom’s eyes shot open wide as he gazed down, looking to see the frame of his best friend’s lips wrapping around his length. Robin was purring in delight with her eyes closed and her cheeks a burning red, licking and slurping around the well-slickened shaft that her wife had done the honors of getting ready for her attention. It was massive, almost too large for Robin to wrap her lips around, but she was pushed forward with eagerness and desire as she took inch after inch of the king’s cock past her mouth. From the sidelines Sumia cheered and from her own lap she could feel Cordelia’s pussy tighten around her length, but in that brief instant neither sensation registered nearly as keenly or as noticeably as the taste of Chrom’s member, the throb of it against her tongue, or the realization that she had broken one of the last taboos between her nearest friend.

To hell with merely sampling each other’s partners, it was clear from that point on there’d be no boundaries between the four that afternoon.

Sumia was thrilled at the sight, from the glimpse of Robin with her mouth speared by Chrom’s length to the sheer look of bliss that crossed her husband’s features. The elegant young woman pressed herself against Chrom from behind, her hands moving to slip down around his shaft while she let her bikini-clad chest settle against his back. She moved to kiss and nibble at the edge of his throat while Robin sucked him off, and it was with great delight that she witnessed Cordelia drift forward to help, her mouth moving to treat the king’s undercarriage with her own attentions of sloppy, sweet licks. Tended to by his wife and serviced by two gorgeous married women, Chrom’s pleasure was at its very peak and he could barely imagine keeping himself from releasing. Still he forced himself; holding back, waiting until the moment was just right.

A moment that came not too long after, when the sheer arousal of sucking Chrom’s cock combined with the grip of Cordelia’s pussy was simply too much for Robin to bear. Her orgasm began without warning or even expectation; member throbbing and her nectar releasing keenly into her wife’s wet entrance, pumping as deep into that perfect red-maned slit as she could manage. It was a sudden climax that started a chain reaction crossing over three of the lovers; an orgasm that shot Cordelia into her own and brought Chrom to his own moment of release. Cordelia’s pussy tightened and squirted against her wife’s throbbing length and Chrom shuddered as he found a sudden release, a release that soon found a guiding hand in the form of Sumia’s slender digits.

She might have been left out of the threeway orgasm, but Sumia was far from a vacant party as she held her husband’s cock and guided the tip to the two women at his feet. It was by her hand that she directed spurt after spurt of kingly come across the face of both Cordelia and Robin, smearing them with white as they rested there with mouths open and cheeks red, eager to drink from the king’s spigot. Threads of white connected their cheeks and their wiggling tongues as the taste overwhelmed them, and Cordelia and Robin both got to enjoy the hidden fantasy of swallowing Chrom’s cum...all while sharing that fantasy with their beloved wife. Licks and swallows soon became a series of desperate kisses between the two, and as Cordelia and Robin made out in hungry whimpers Chrom turned his head back, only to catch Sumia’s lips on his own in her own eager demand for attention.

His cock was still hard, and if he knew Robin well he suspected the woman’s was as well...two hard lengths still ready to give the proper respect to the king’s wife. Sumia had earned it for her patience, and she’d receive her reward in glorious triumph.

 

Sumia’s head was practically swimming as she lowered herself down, knees sinking into the sand and her own wet slit lining up with the cock of Chrom’s chief strategist. Her bikini bottom and top had been tossed aside by now, left on the sand to reveal every last inch of her lovely physique as she settled down to mount the young woman. Full lush breasts were exposed to the hungry grip of Robin’s fingers, and the woman smirked heavily as she felt the tip of her cock nestle in against the entrance to Sumia’s pussy. She had to admit...she hadn’t ever really expected to fuck Sumia, least of all in such a thrilling environment, but now that the moment was here she was far too excited to resist. As her inches passed into Sumia a deep and hungry sigh escaped the back of Robin’s throat, and she arched her hips up to make sure she could plant her length as deep into Chrom’s wife as she could possibly manage.

Handling it in all the demure grace of her typical sweet demeanor, Sumia blushed brightly and trembled at the feel. Robin’s length stretched her wonderfully but there was something even greater in mind; a fact that she was reminded of as she felt her husband’s hands move to claim her slender shoulders. With a soft grin playing on his features Chrom leaned in to kiss at the back of his wife’s neck, moving up and down her flesh while one of his hands drifted down. Down past her waist and down past the lovely slope of her rear, moving so he could grab his own member at the hilt. Sumia, her head swimming and so hungry and wet that she could barely handle it, practically swooned as she prepared for her husband to slip inside of her.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had you back there, Chrom…” She cooed, licking her lips as she offered her ass. As she did so her pussy gripped a little tighter to Robin’s tip, crowning around the top of it as she offered herself up. She was fully ready to take her husband in her ass while she took Robin in her slit, but she was soon about to realize that her two lovers had something entirely different in mind. The news was made aware to her when Chrom finally pushed forward, and Sumia felt her walls stretching further than she ever had.

“Robin and I have shared so much in the past.” Chrom announced, his member pushing against the strategist’s cock and squeezing into the tight embrace of Sumia’s slit. “Why not your hole as well, my love?”

And with that, Sumia’s voice cried out over the beach as she was stretched around two large, throbbing cocks. The sensation was overwhelming at first, and if it weren’t for Robin’s hands underneath her breasts keeping her up she likely would’ve collapsed right atop the woman right there. She moaned and rolled her hips from side to side as the two started to push within, Robin and Chrom’s lengths squeezing tight against one another as they were held in the firm grip of warm, pink, delicious walls. Neither Chrom nor Robin moved with much force or aggression simply because it wasn’t needed; there was no requirement to desperately thrust or rut Sumia in such a moment, and both of them were as aware of the woman’s comfort and pleasure as they were with each other’s. Two cocks in one beautiful slit was a tight fit, and they weren’t about to risk her comfort, joy, or safety.

It was a slow process to push both members inside of her, but once both Chrom and Robin had hilted inside of Sumia each of them gave a thundering sigh as the pleasure practically overwhelmed them. The intimate press of each other’s cock was enough to send each of them into a moment of glorious bliss, and with Sumia’s slit being the ribbon that kept their packages bound the joy that rolled over each of them was almost too much to endure. Chrom’s mouth moved again to hungrily kiss at the back of his bride’s throat, licking and nibbling and murmuring against her flesh, and underneath Sumia Robin remained steadfast and locked in place, teeth nibbling on her bottom lip as she stared at the married couple above her.

This was family. This was the family she had earned herself a part of. Sumia, Chrom, and of course, her own darling Cordelia.

The redhead wasn’t about to be left out of the fun, and just as thoughts of the woman crossed Robin’s mind she stepped forward to stand with her feet at either side of Robin’s head. With a bright smile she gazed down at her wife and waved fondly to her, but that was only until her attention was drawn forward to Sumia. Wordlessly Cordelia pulled the strap of her bikini bottoms aside to expose her red-maned pussy; a bright little tuft of hair sitting above a delicious slit filled with Robin’s cream. She stood right there with that pie offered to Sumia’s mouth, and Sumia, desperate to be used by all three of her closest friends, didn’t hesitate to press her face forward.

And from there, what happened was very much a blur to the blonde. Stretched in her lovely tight hole by two throbbing cocks and licking clean the slit of her best friend, Sumia was a creature of pleasure caught between everyone she loved most. She hungrily trailed her tongue back and forth across Cordelia’s folds to collect every trace of Robin’s cum, and even after she had swallowed every bit of it she could find she continued to lick in a growing state of steady hunger. All the while her hips rolled against two members stuffed deep inside of her, her own body keeping the pace and drawing forth the rhythm to the moment. Neither Chrom nor Robin seemed inclined to move; content to keep their cocks still and squeezed tight together while the woman sandwiched between them called all the shots.

Moaning covered the beach as smoothly as the tide as the four lovers drew themselves forward into a moment of connection, and in a moment of vibrant lust Cordelia found her fingers in Chrom’s dark blue hair, yanking and teasing it and pulling his head suddenly upward. With glee and a racing heart she forced a kiss on the man that she had once been so utterly enamored with, though in the heat of the moment it was not the testament of eternal love that she had once thought it would be, but instead yet another seal between the close friendship that they shared. Cordelia, Chrom, Sumia, and Robin...four friends that were greatly connected already by the trials of war and marriage, now finding a whole new tier with which to enjoy their relationship.

As the slow rolling of Sumia’s hips continued, the four friends enjoyed each other thoroughly. Cordelia’s tongue battered against Chrom’s while the man’s wife slurped at her pussy, all while Robin teased the blonde’s breasts with her member aching against Chrom’s. Every squeeze of Sumia’s slit and every gasp that the girl forced from deep inside of her drew another shockwave of pleasure through them, and it was a foregone conclusion that before too long moments of great delight were soon ready to cross over each of them. When Cordelia came it was with a delightful cry that she offered straight to Chrom’s mouth throughout their kiss, rewarding Sumia with a squirt and a shiver that the blonde had no option but to lick up. The heated spray that marked her cheeks and the sheer naughty joy of what they were doing was enough to spark her own mad lust, and soon the pistoning embrace of two cocks inside of her was simply too much to endure. With a sudden shriek of joy she pulled her face from Cordelia’s nethers, ribbons of nectar connecting her cheeks to the other woman’s thighs and marking her for the rampant, hungry, wanton woman she was in that moment.

Her slit tightened, churned, squeezed, and shivered...all of it simply too much for Chrom and Robin to bare. Robin’s teeth clenched and Chrom was left shuddering as they both started to erupt in orgasms of their own, shuddering moments that were handled so slowly and intimately that they could feel each other’s cock throbbing against the walls binding them. Warmth flooded inside of Sumia from two separate spouts, a bath of white that rushed inside of her and drooled out of the edges of her slit, a beautiful cocktail of cream that slithered over each cock that remained stiff even after releasing. Robin’s hands tightened on Sumia’s breasts and Chrom’s grip locked against her shoulders as they came, each one of them dumping their cream in slow, gradual spouts to the woman they were both so fond of.

And when it was finally over for the moment, Sumia trembled as she started to pull free. Chrom was the first to leave her slit and when he did her pussy twitched, pushing a blended cream out to cover the underside of Robin’s cock and drool down along her own slender sex. By the time Robin had pulled out as well the strategist’s cock was covered in white; a glaze that she had collected deep within Sumia’s tender, well-used slit. Weary yet happy Sumia collapsed against Robin’s chest, and it wasn’t long after that Chrom and Cordelia moved to join them. Before long, Robin could feel all of them against her; her best friend Chrom moving to her side with his member sitting against her thigh, her wife Cordelia settling in to sandwich Sumia in between them. Flesh as far as Robin could reach, and heat as far as she could detect. All four of them were breathing heavy, but Robin was smart enough to know that it wasn’t a sign of exhaustion. At least...not yet.

Chrom’s voice broke through the crowd, moving to kiss at the edge of Robin’s chin. The mere presence of his lips on the strategist’s flesh was enough to make her shiver, and when he moved to slip his fingers around her stiffening length that shiver turned to dance down her spine, enough to force her hips to give a heavy pump into his hand. That single pump was enough for a little bit more cream to slip from the tip, drizzling down the edge of her shaft and over the gripping fingers of Chrom’s affectionate touch.

“I hope you enjoyed sharing my wife with me, Robin.” He spoke, his gaze hungry with his dark blue hair framing his features. “But now? I’d like you to share something with me.”

Chrom’s fingers slid down, scooping away some of the cum cocktail that had drizzled across Robin’s lap and pushing it against the young woman’s slit. As he teased their blended cream into Robin’s entrance the strategist gave a sudden gasp, holding closer Chrom, Cordelia, and Sumia as she gave a whimper into the late afternoon air.

“Anything you desire, my king.” She offered back with a sweetly coy voice, her eyes tracing over his features. Sumia and Cordelia giggled atop her, eager for what was to come next.

There was a great deal of pleasure left to be found on the beach between two married couples celebrating peace.

End of Part One.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orgy continues! My apologies for posting this so long after the first part, I thought I had done so a year ago. >.> Ah well, enjoy!

Swapping and Sharing  
Part Two  
-By Drace Domino

Cordelia licked her lips and swallowed a sweet mouthful of blended cum. Chrom and Robin’s swirled into a lovely paste, drank from the sex of her best friend Sumia. As Cordelia looked up from the other woman’s pussy they locked eyes and broke into a shared laugh of pure delight, Sumia’s fingers moving out to tease down Cordelia’s red locks as the other girl gave a purr of contentment.

“It tastes wonderful, Sumia.” Cordelia whispered, and she seemed to believe those words so much that she dipped in for another taste. She squeezed in close and nestled her nose to Sumia’s hood, pressing in just enough to trail forward with her tongue and scoop out another bit of cream. Sumia did her part; taking a deep breath and trying to squeeze the seed that had been fired into her, though the two cocks that had just unloaded within her slit had made sure to go as deep as they could manage. When Cordelia lifted her head once more a line of cum covered her lips, but she opened her mouth and held out her tongue, showcasing that she had a perfect little mouthful of white.

This time she wasn’t quite so greedy as to swallow it all herself, and she moved up into Sumia’s arms as their lips drifted close together. She cradled that pool of cum and ushered it eagerly against Sumia’s tongue as they drew near, and together the two wives shared the combined flavor of their partner. Robin and Chrom; their cream combined, made for a truly delectable flavor for the two women to share. As they kissed long and deep with a bit of white smearing in between their tightly pressed lips Cordelia moved to straddle her friend, arms slithering down the other’s back and working at the straps of her bikini top. Clothes of any kind had outlived their usefulness between the four of them there on the beach, and it was far past time they all embraced their most natural state.

While two wives kissed with a mouthful of blended cum, Robin was left gasping as Chrom pressed against her from behind. The two were both kneeling on the sand near their wives, and Robin had been swiftly stripped of her one piece bathing suit, the garment now tossed near the shore where the tide lapped at it from time to time. Pressed against her with one arm looped about her slender waist was Chrom, and as the towering king held his chief strategist near his other hand had lowered, slithering down to the wet, hungry pussy that settled underneath Robin’s own member. There, Chrom teased his fingers within Robin’s wet and ready slit, all while his mouth worked up and down along her throat. As he kissed her he offered her a few sweet whispers, and made certain that she could feel his member throbbing, aching, pressing against the small of her back.

“This has been a long time coming, hasn’t it?” Chrom murmured, feeling Robin’s entrance tighten around his fingers. His free hand slipped up to fondle one of her lovely breasts, squeezing it firmly and sneaking a nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it just until he heard Robin gasp in delight. “I’m glad the moment’s finally here. I’ve wanted to be inside of you for...a long, long time.”

“And...And I’ve wanted it, my king.” Robin admitted with a heady blush crossing her cheeks, and her hips rolling into his strong, firm touch. She gazed down once more to the nearby pile of flesh that was their wives, already both topless and kissing in their own growing passion. The moment seemed to be shifting towards a swapping situation there in their eventful day on the beach, but the swap didn’t seem to be going entirely how one might have expected. Still, Robin couldn’t deny the excitement of watching Cordelia make out with Sumia any more than she could pretend that she didn’t love Chrom’s fingers inside of her, or how she ached for him to fill her with much, much more. When her head tilted back to gaze at him Chrom met her motion with a kiss of his own, and there the strategist whimpered in delight as their own tongues started to dance. She practically melted into her king’s arms as an untold affection finally came to fruition, and she savored that brief moment where she could relish the opportunity to serve her king in a way only a woman could. Though it was only half her nature below her waist, it was a half that was eager and happy to do what was needed.

Together the two pairs of lovers moved into the next step, exchanging glances with one another with a set of devilish smiles as they moved into position. Cordelia and Sumia, both naked now and enjoying the feel of the other’s sweat licked frame, laid down on their sides while laying in opposite directions. Their bellies pressed in close and each one of them slipped a leg up, wrapping it around the other’s head with intention of pulling it into their lap. The two fit snugly together underneath Robin and Chrom’s gaze, and for a moment they watched as their wives started to work, happily beginning to lick and tease at each other, rolling their hips back and forth and pressing in nice and close.

Robin’s cock throbbed at the sight; eager for more release even after all the joy they had already experienced that evening. She could feel Chrom’s press against her as well as proof that the sight made his own body thrill in joy, and with a blush the strategist gazed behind her once more, a hand lifting up to tease along the side of Chrom’s strong, handsome features. One more kiss; brief and soft, and as their lips pulled slowly away she ushered an urgent whisper against the king’s mouth.

“Inside me, my king.” She ushered him, and started to bend forward to present herself. “As hard and as deep as you wish.” As Robin leaned forward mischief rolled across her thoughts, and she moved to the ground below in a unique fashion. Sure, she soon braced herself on her hands and knees to present her slit to Chrom, but perfectly fit underneath her were the joined and licking bodies of Sumia and Cordelia. She had perched herself squarely across the two women lying on their sides, and with a giggle she could already feel the two of them writhing against each other, dragging their sweat-licked frames back and forth against the other’s flesh, and by proxy, Robin’s.

Chrom just watched as his three favorite women in the kingdom laid before him; two of them deeply entrenched in servicing each other’s slits with a series of hungry licks and sucks, the third braced with her rear lifted, ready to receive his royal member. He drew in close and let his cock slap against the top of Robin’s rear for a moment, dragging himself forward as he settled in close. While his hands braced along her waist he let his member sit there, rolling idly from side to side, fully letting Robin know just how large he was, and just how deep he’d be going. Not that she needed to be told as much, considering her own member had just been snugly sharing Sumia’s pussy with it mere moments ago.

When Chrom finally moved to slide his cock against Robin’s folds, the strategist gave an excited gasp as her hips bucked. The motion forced her own member to press in against Sumia’s back, squeezing into place against her lovely body. The response made Sumia giggle against Cordelia’s folds, and between the four of them her sweet and melodic voice interrupted the moment, carrying across all four of them to drive home just how lewd and wild their vacation had become.

“Cordelia, I can feel Robin’s cock against me.” She whispered, just as she teased her finger around the redhead’s tight rear pucker. “She’s so hard...she can’t wait for my husband to fuck her.”

“I bet.” Cordelia spoke up, and in response to the finger at her rear she returned one right to Sumia. Soon the pair of wives overtaken by a slutty heat were fingering each other’s tightest pucker, even as they whispered about Robin in not-so-silent tones against their friend’s equally wet and excited slit. “She’s wanted to be fucked by him for a long time. Sometimes, she makes me wear a blue wig and put on our largest toy…”

“C-Cordelia! That’s a blatant fabrication!” Robin stammered, though it was still hard for her to speak much with Chrom threatening to penetrate her. Whether or not the story was true two things took place in that moment, two things that seemed completely inevitable considering the circumstances. One; the two giggling wives turned their faces back to the other’s pussy to continue to service and sip from it, and two; Chrom finally began to push inside. Whether it was the excitement in the moment or the mere suggestion that Robin had secretly craved that moment for some time, the king pushed forward with hunger and desire that simply couldn’t be sated. His hands tightened against the strategist’s hips and he forced himself inside of her in one solid motion, pushing forward slow and sweetly until his throbbing length was fully covered by her warm embrace, his member hilted and her own throbbing length pushed squarely against the small of Sumia’s back. There, once he was finally hilted and fully within his dearest friend, Chrom leaned in and gave a hungry kiss to the back of Robin’s throat.

“While I’ve never asked Sumia to dress like you,” He teased, rolling his hips from side to side while Robin tensed and blushed. “Before we married, there were certain nights in my tent, where you...intimately occupied my thoughts.”

And with that, Chrom pushed forward and began to fuck his dearest friend. The moan that erupted from Robin as she braced herself above their wives could have been from the pleasure of her pussy claimed by that member or the admission Chrom had just given her, and each one would have been equally believable. The thought that Chrom, their king, had such affection for her that he…’thought’ of her during such times? That he brought himself pleasure to his best friend’s image dancing in his mind? Robin’s head was left spinning at the thought, and with no other recourse she simply groaned and let the king fuck her.

Together the four were united by pleasure once more, stuck again in a pile of warm flesh that was serving each other’s pleasures absolutely. No one of the four could ever be deemed a selfish lover, and that much was proven in the moments that followed. Chrom ached to fuck his dearest friend with vigor and power until climax, but he held himself back and made sure to claim her with controlled and measured strokes, wanting to draw out the pleasure of that first moment for as long as possible. Sumia and Cordelia were equally giving to each other, licking and suckling and fingering each other’s rear with great delight. They made sure to always give to the other just as they received, moaning and whimpering in delight while they kept their legs spread for easy, joyful access. And Robin lay front and center around the other three; perched over the wives and presenting to the king. Her member rolled back and forth on Sumia’s back much to the blonde’s giggling delight, and her pussy warmly invited Chrom to claim her as deep as he possibly desired. Each thrust from her king was a gift, perfectly stretching and squeezing within, making sure to send waves of pleasure rushing across her beautiful features. Sweat glistened on Robin’s brow and she groaned in open delight as she was fucked, holding nothing back as her voice carried happily into the air of their secluded, private beach.

She could hardly remember a happier moment, and it meant the entire world to her to be sharing it with those that were closest to her.

It was the pair of women underneath the lovers that found their peaks first, brought there from each other’s affectionate motions against their slit. In those few brief but joyful seconds Cordelia slurped the last remnants of Chrom and Robin’s mixed cum from her friend’s entrance, and her own hips pressed in close, wrapping her legs around the sides of Sumia’s head and keeping her keenly locked against her. Each of them whimpered and gasped as waves of heat crossed over them both, and the trembling and twitching and moaning that took place from their joined figures only added to the heat for Robin and Chrom. As Chrom continued to thrust himself deep into Robin they shared the sight of their orgasming wives, leaning in so close that they were cheek to cheek with his powerful chest pressed tight against the woman’s back. His thrusts were short and hard now; his lap barely leaving the back of her rear as he hammered against her quicker and quicker. Robin’s own member ached while her pussy drew tight on her king’s length, and soon she whimpered as Sumia’s back pulled away from his length, the two girls moving to find themselves a new position.

They worked quickly, because it was very clear that there wasn’t much time. Both Sumia and Cordelia were a bit winded from their recent bout of delving into each other’s entrance, but that didn’t stop their enthusiasm as they shifted around on the sand, only to lay flat side by side. They still perched underneath Robin but they found a new focus, their heads resting just underneath where Robin’s cock waggled back and forth. From that vantage point the two women could see it all; the deep penetrations of Chrom’s cock in Robin’s pussy, the glistening layer of pre at the tip of the strategist’s length, and the sway of her entire shaft with each and every thrust. Sharing wide smiles, Cordelia and Sumia snuggled in close and kept their faces keenly positioned right underneath that tip, speaking aloud while Chrom continued to steadily fuck his friend.

“Will this part cum, too, Cordelia?” Sumia asked, and helped herself to raise a hand to stroke over Robin’s inner thigh. She hooked her fingers and drug her nails lightly across the flesh, watching in delight as Robin’s sensitive body responded with a twitch and a moan. Her eyes danced again across Robin’s length, wondering if the pleasures of one part fed into the pleasures of the other. It was damned tempting to resist leaning up and giving it a little lick, but she didn’t dare do anything to halt her husband’s sturdy, fast thrusts into that little pussy.

“Mhmm.” Cordelia finally answered her friend, and as the two snuggled close she scooped her arms around Sumia and brought her against her a little closer. Soon Sumia was practically laying on her, their cheeks nearly touching as they kept themselves centered underneath that throbbing tip. As she held Sumia close she drew in an excited breath, eager for the moment that Robin started to rain down upon them. “When I fuck her with one of our toys, she squirts all over the bed. It’s adorable!”

“It sounds like your wife is intent to reveal all your secrets, Robin.” Chrom finally spoke up, chuckling as he continued to thrust forward. One hand slithered up Robin’s back to drop into her silver hair, taking a tight yet affectionate fist of it and pulling her head back. It was offered so he could manage to get a steady series of hot kisses at her throat, and after he showed Robin his affection in such a fashion he released the grip on her hair once more. “Keep this up, and I don’t think there’ll be a secret between us by morning.” It was certainly going that way, Robin couldn’t deny that.

Or...anything, really. She was practically overwhelmed, eager and hungry past the point of thought and very nearly rational thought, her thighs trembling and her hands pressed in hard against the ground. Sweat lined every curve and every angle, her breasts swinging back and forth when they weren’t held in place by the teasing touches of Sumia and Cordelia. The more Chrom claimed her the tighter her pussy gripped him, and every time her king hilted himself she felt a wash of pleasure cross over her. Those flawlessly beautiful faces just underneath her length only helped build the situation into a moment of grand delight, and she couldn’t help but speculate just how the pair would look glistening underneath a layer of her cum. When they spoke of Robin in teasing fashion it only drove the young woman more into the depths of something grand, and by the time her climax finally came it was like a jolt of lightning arcing through her entire body.

Robin’s entire body tensed as waves of pleasure swept over her, and her tight, warm grip around Chrom’s member intensified as she thrust back against him. That press that brought his tip into her depths was enough to encourage Chrom to find a peak of his own, and soon the two lovers went wild with desire as their orgasms rocked through them. Chrom’s member throbbed against the tight seal of Robin’s slit and he began to release within her with every ounce of his passion, squirt after squirt of thick, white cream rushing into her valley and swirling about her depths. As he filled her up and let that heavy warmth sit within her Robin’s own body finally gave out in pure delight, and that member that had been swinging back and forth before the faces of their wives finally had its own moment of triumph. Without even being touched it began to squirt forward with cream of its own, a sudden flash of white bursting from the tip and dancing down to the faces of the eager two women underneath.

Cordelia and Sumia giggled wildly as they rushed to be the first to claim it, their cheeks pressing together as that first trail of cream splashed across their face. They each managed to get a little bit in their mouth with their wiggling tongues and their eager pushing against each other, but it wasn’t until Robin’s second squirt that they were offered a great deal more. The strategist’s cock erupted with more cream than they would’ve expected considering how much lovemaking had already been enjoyed, and soon a third and fourth burst painted the pretty faces of the girls underneath her. By the time it was finished and a long line of cum drizzled from the tip both Cordelia and Sumia had fallen into a deep kiss once more, this time utterly filled with all of that sticky glaze that Robin had given them. It stuck to their cheeks, their lips, even the slope of their bare necks, and within that hungry kiss the two didn’t hesitate to let their mouths wander, drifting up and down each other’s face to slurp every bit of cum away.

And Robin watched it all, her cheeks burning red. More cum joined the faces of the two wives as Chrom started to pull out, his member bringing with it a trail of his own cum straight from Robin’s pussy. It collapsed against Sumia’s brow and was quickly gobbled up by Cordelia, the redhead giggling as she gazed up at Robin’s underside to see the sticky, cum-coated mess above her. A thick member drooling cream and a pussy utterly filled with it, and she was lucky enough to be sharing that shower with the eager Sumia. It didn’t surprise Cordelia when she felt Sumia’s fingers hook against her own hungry pussy anew, and she purred against her dearest friend as she leaned in to steal another kiss, ushering a tongue heavy with Robin’s cum against the other’s.

“So messy.” Cordelia whispered, giggling in delight. “So sticky. So sweet.” It was all of those things for a certainty.

Robin was already left gasping and weary, all the pleasure of that evening nearly enough to exhaust her past the point of continuing. Her member ached with desire and her pussy was so very full, and there was a part of her that wished only to collapse against the two women underneath her, to curl up with them and Chrom and to fall into a comfortable sleep on the shore. As luck would have it; however, none of the other three were quite so easily spent, and Robin was very much an integral part of their afternoon union. Chrom pulled Robin against him from behind once more, and as he scooped one arm around her waist he moved in to nibble against the back of her throat. Hot, eager, and hungry.

“That was wonderful, Robin.” He promised her, and already Robin could feel her king was hard once more. He was pressing eagerly against her back, his member snug between the two sides of her rear. A slow arc of his hips ground his length between them, and idly his hand teased down the strategist’s body. Past her lovely breasts, past her flat tummy, and down to her own still-hard member. Robin’s breath hitched in the back of her throat as she felt Chrom’s hand move squarely for it; his palm moving to squeeze against the side and his fingers hooking around it with a steady grip. He gave his dearest friend’s cock a slow pump, enough to squeeze just a bit more cum to the hungry slutwives underneath. It was that that Chrom spoke once more, with a hunger in his voice that Robin couldn’t possibly deny. “But there’s one more hole you have...one more for your king to enjoy.”

Robin, with sweat lining her brow and a red flush moving across her cheeks, looked back towards Chrom and nodded. If it was her ass Chrom wanted it was her ass he could have; not just as her king and her ruler, but as her greatest and most loyal friend, the first to trust a helpless amnesiac with her own sordid past.

“As you desire, my king.” Robin whispered, licking her lips and pressing back against him. 

 

Robin gasped as she was laid back against the sand, her legs raised and her knees bent as she prepared for Chrom to claim her once more. Her excitement was apparent not just in the blush on her cheeks but the stiffness of her member; already standing tall and strong even though it had just released on both of their loving wives. She whimpered fondly as Chrom drew near and accommodated his approach by stretching out with her legs, moving to wrap them about the king’s waist to make sure he could snugly fit against her. By the time her ankles locked behind the small of his back Robin could feel Chrom’s tip against her ass, preparing to do just as he had promised and take her in the final hole that he hadn’t yet sampled. She was wearing a mask of light nervousness but Chrom did his best to console her, sliding a hand down Robin’s elegant figure and appreciating her fine, subtle curves with his touch.

“Relax.” He whispered with a smile, and started to ease himself inside. “After all, we’re just having fun today.” Those words carried him forward as inch by inch he started to work himself inside, penetrating that wonderfully tight pucker of his dearest friend. Robin whimpered again as soon as he started to slide inside but she didn’t protest or push him away, and instead only tightened her legs around his waist to ensure he was snugly fit within her. Her rear ached as he pushed himself inside and yet Robin continued to claim him, gasping louder and louder as her tight rear pucker stretched more and more. It was slow, gentle, but they both knew it likely wouldn’t remain either for long. They appreciated that soft sweetness while they could, and nearby those teasing, scheming wives were already whispering what to do with themselves with a pair of large smiles across their faces.

Chrom was barely half inside of Robin’s ass before Cordelia and Sumia sprung into motion, beaming as they invited themselves to join in the party. Any hopes that Robin had of looking up at Chrom while he fucked her were dashed; replaced by a sight equally inviting by two tight slits falling into her line of vision. Cordelia and Sumia had hugged each other close as they moved forward, both women sweeping in to straddle Robin’s eager face. By the time they settled in against the strategist’s mouth they were pressed so close that their hoods were touching, and as the two nearly-tribbing women descended they offered a perfect blend of their flavors to Robin. They continued to giggle; their breasts pressed in close and their mouths dancing near each other, eager to enjoy the pleasure of Robin working double time to keep them both well-licked and well-wet.

It was a perfect distraction for Robin, and she quickly threw herself into that task while Chrom forced himself inside the rest of his considerable inches. The hilting of his cock within her wonderfully tight pucker came just as she had begun to explore the folds situated above her, and her sudden cry of delight came with ribbons of spit and excited nectar threading across her lips. From there Chrom smiled, one hand moving to scoop underneath Robin’s rear while the other drifted forward to the most obvious space needing his attention; Robin’s thick, throbbing length. Soon Robin was whimpering anew; pierced in her rear and gripped at her shaft, and when Chrom finally started to thrust he did so with pumps on Robin’s length that matched his pace and rhythm.

And from there, the foursome’s final foray into passion began...at least, for that night. Sumia and Cordelia dove into each other for another hungry kiss while they enjoyed Robin’s tongue across their slits; each one glistening with nectar and just a little bit of remaining cum, eagerly slurped up by Robin’s hunger. While they let Robin savor them they made sure to grind their hips back and forth to fully keep each other stimulated, their hoods dancing and their breasts squeezed in taut against the other’s. Their hands were all over; exploring one another’s back, or ass, or even pulling into a tight fistful of hair, but the passion between the two women was completely uncontained. Just as Robin and Chrom were relishing in an attraction that had long since gone unspoken, Cordelia and Sumia were equally entranced in something that they had long desired.

Or at least, something that they had missed from those secret days back before their respective spouse made the scene in their life. After all, a girl didn’t ride a pegasus for so many years without asking her dearest friend if all that bouncing around made her feel a little funny, too. As the two women kissed it was likely that a few fond memories were travelling within their own thoughts, and while it might have sparked their attraction in that instant it was the closeness between four friends that carried it all. Robin’s tongue, the noises from Chrom’s heavy thrusts, the fact that soon, very soon, they’d all be lying together in a satisfied heap...it was pure bliss for them both, and the nectar along their folds ushered to Robin’s mouth was proof of it.

And from Chrom’s perspective, he witnessed two beautiful women riding the face of a third, all while he felt a wonderfully tight, warm grip around his length. It was difficult to declare which of Robin’s holes he preferred, but it was the king’s privilege that he didn’t actually have to decide. That evening they were all his to enjoy, just as the others had cart blanche to whatever it was they so desired. In a few quick motions Chrom proved as much by pulling his cock freely out of Robin’s ass only to suddenly stuff it into her pussy, switching holes and listening to the strategist practically howl in lust from the moment. When his cock switched back and forth he naturally pulled some of his recently deposited cream from Robin’s slit, and it only made it easier to push into her ass the second, third, fourth, and even fifth times...all taking a brief visit to her pussy in between. He mastered the motions after just a few practiced and measured thrusts, and his own pleasure grew tenfold as he heard his beloved best friend making such wild noises of glee.

And through it all, he held Robin’s length in his kingly fist, pumping her steadily as the lovemaking continued. He could feel her throb against his grip, see the glistening bit of pre collecting at the tip, and knew that when she’d finally release she would do so squarely over his hand. With so many taboos already broken between the four that evening Chrom thought nothing of it; caring not that his grip held a throbbing cock or that his fingers would soon be laced with her cum. After all, it was his dear Robin, and it would bring her pleasure. How could any one of them deny that to each other, on that beautiful night of all nights?

Sure enough, when the four hit their mutual peaks it was with a tremendous amount of wonderful glee. The wives kissing and nibbling at each other were the first to hit their peak again, their pussies trembling and twitching as they fell into spasming squirts against Robin’s glistening face. Her hair drew soaked damp with their squirt and she desperately licked up against them both, finally managing to sneak her tongue in between their trembling hoods and flicking it wildly back and forth. The flavors, the sensations, the noise of their wild climaxes...it was enough to make Robin swell with pride in the knowledge that she had brought the pair such a wonderful moment. And it only got better when Chrom met his own peak.

Looking back, Robin could only barely remember exactly how it happened. It was a moment filled with such heady lust that her thoughts on that instant failed her, and when she dwelled on the memory she could only remember a white light and a warm, thrilling feeling. She remembered that when Chrom’s climax came he didn’t squirt it within her ass; at least, not that time. There would be other times for that, but that first evening together he made sure to pull his length free in the brief few seconds before his peak. Suddenly his length slapped down against Robin’s own, and his grip moved to lock around not just one thick cock, but both of them together.

All of a sudden the wives had repositioned themselves, eager to see just what would happen. They moved to brace themselves on either side of Robin, their hands moving out to hold her flat against the sand while Chrom continued to finish them both with a moment of pure lust. His teeth were clenched and he groaned in delight as his hand pumped both of their lengths, and by the time Chrom’s peak came Robin was all too eager to join in. Both king and strategist ached with release as their cocks started to spurt; sandwiched once more together though this time outside the confines of Sumia’s pussy. This time Robin could watch, witness, as her king jerked them both to an explosion that painted her belly and breasts with white.

She howled; howled like a hound in heat as she was marked with ropes of cum from them both. Her own cream, her king’s, swirling about on her belly, glazing her breasts and her nipples, and some even moving to splash her face. Though her ass was left twitching and her pussy spasming from a climax all its own, the proof of true pleasure rested across her toned, flat belly. A brilliant military strategist, painted with the cum of a true friendship.

It didn’t take long for the hungry wives to dart forward, tongues seeking out that cream while their hands moved to caress both Robin and Chrom. The attention that followed brought Robin into more aftershocks, and as she gazed down she could see Chrom’s own member simply laying on top of her own, oozling a tiny bit of cum squarely over the tip of her own length. From there the two shared a heated glance, before turning their attention to their respective wives. The four gazed at their partners and then to each other, and no words were spoken as they started to pull down into that content and sweat-licked heap that Robin had been dreaming about. Sumia and Chrom near her, pulling close and pressing their bodies against her own cum-marked frame, and then her darling Cordelia drifting in to give Robin a fond kiss, sharing her flavor before whispering fondly against Robin’s lips.

“I love you dearly, Robin.” She whispered, and let her fingers move up to tease through the other woman’s silver hair. “I daresay we all do.”

The murmurs of contentment were obvious and swift, and Robin shivered underneath the weight of such affection. Before long the four pulled even tighter into a pile of flesh and tangled limbs, squeezing six separate breasts against Chrom’s strong form and leaving two twitching, still-drizzling cocks pressed against the tender flesh of feminine figures. Between the four of them there was still a great deal of pleasure to be had, though perhaps it would be saved for the next time they took a vacation.

Robin drew a deep and content smile, her eyes closing as she savored the overwhelming warmth and love surrounding her. Never had she felt so at home, so welcomed, and so adored by those closest to her. And never had she been so happy that she chose Sumia as her friend, Cordelia as her wife, and Chrom as her king.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Look for part two later this month, and make sure to [follow me on tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) if you like my stuff!


End file.
